Post-implantation photoresist, post-etch residue, and alternative mask removal have been accomplished using plasma dry strip processes. In plasma dry strip, neutral particles from a plasma generated in a remote plasma chamber pass through a separation grid into a processing chamber to treat a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer.